Los diferentes
by leon scott navarro
Summary: Léelo y dame tu opinión
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

"El comienzo"

En esta vida todo tiene un fin o simplemente puede ser el reinicio de cada objeto que habite en este universo y llegue a su limite para que este pueda comenzar una vez más es una de las cuestiones que me hago hoy en dia.

No todos los humanos somos iguales, pero cada humano esta con un propósito que debe efectuar, no se sabe el ¿Como empezar? o ¿Cual es su propósito?, pero siempre termina con un fin, el cual es cumplirse , solo el instinto y el cometer errores es lo que nos define como humanos y el cual nos ayuda a cumplir dicho destino de alguna u otra forma.

Todo dio comienzo en una era remota en el antiguo pueblo maya ubicado en México desde el 378 a.c principalmente residía en 4 estados muy conocidos lo que ahora es Yucatan, Chiapas, Guatemala y Tabasco.

Este pueblo tenia un sin fin de tradiciones, costumbres y creencias entre ellas su costumbre, era venerar a sus dioses y tener en su piramide social, dentro participaban los que tenian un don o sexto sentido que los demas que conformaban el pueblo no lo obtenian, la piramide se componia de la siguiente manera:

1- Aloch (rey)

2- Yaanal (diferentes)

3- Nobles (sacerdotes y guerreros)

4- Artesanos

5- Comerciantes

6- Esclavos

Como se ve en el ultimo escalon se encontraban los esclavos, aquellos que eran esclavos realizaban un trabajo que conllevaba un gran esfuerzo y desgaste físico, los esclavos alguna vez fueron guerreros de otra civilización tan solo ver sus cicatrices despues de uns desgarradora pelea pero al ultimo terminaron siendo esclavos.

En el quinto escalon, eran los campesinos o comerciantes que tomaban ese lugar y que vivian alrededor del pueblo.

En el cuarto escalon los artesanos que por cierto muy pocos se les daba el poder hacer arte.

En el tercero, la nobleza rodeada de lujos vivian tranquilos a costa de los demas, al ser sacerdote o guerrero ejercian control sobre los demas.

En el segundo Los diferentes (Yaanal) los Yaanales no tenian poder sobre los demas tampoco podian ordenar, pero el mismisimo rey les prestaba gran importancia, los diferentes eran personas muy valiosas ya que poseian una especie de sabiduría y habilidades o don como muchas personas le dicen hoy en día un poder más halla que el ser humano podia tener:

Vidente: Las personas con este don podian ver el futuro en esos instantes pero solo algunas veces.

Vidente de los sueños: Atravez de los sueños este podia ver lo que podía pasar en semanas más adelante.

Control mental: Este solo afecta a las personas que no tienen ningun don.

Nahual: Solo se pueden convertir en dos animales aguila o jaguar.

Empasmo: En este es mas común en mujeres, hombres son muy pocos el empasmo con solo tocar a una persona, esa persona se empieza a enamorar del quien lo toco con dicho don.

Posesion: Esta solo existe una vez cada 70 años es una de las mas peligrosas, por tener la capacidad de ser poseido por un demonio.

Para el rey, el vidente era el mas importante que los demas, seguido del poseido y los demas, el vidente tomaba lugar en el brazo izquierdo del rey y el poseido en el derecho, mientras que los demas eran mandados a la guerra.

Los guerreros en un dia caluroso decidieron ir a nadar a un rio cercano, el rio era de agua cristalina con peces nadando en el, solo se quedaron con un taparrabo la multitud de 20 guerreros uno que otro echando bromas esto hizo que el rio se llenara de ellos haciendo de este un dia agradable. De repente un grito hizo que se alarmaran pues una mujer corriendo aparecio entre los arboles...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

"La mujer"

Era un dia comun y corriente, mientras una mujer hogareña concluia su labor en el hogar, al termino de sus labores se dirigio a la cuna de su bebe llamado huehuecoyotl este bebe era unico, pasaron los años y era el chico callado del salon y de su casa, el no salia, no jugaba con los demad niños, no tenia los mismos pensamientos que los de un niño de su edad.

Huehuecoyotl llego a la edad de 7 años, pero el escondia un oscuro recuerdo que jamas olvidaria.

Ese recuerdo fue de aquel dia en que se dirigia al rio para llenar el jarrón de agua que su madre le habia encargado, este llegó al rio y justamente en el que el jarrón toca el agua del rio, en su mente se le mostraba una escena o especie de vision donde veia a su madre siendo apuñalada por un ladron, el vestido que ella tenia puesto era empapado por su propia sangre, las paredes, incluso en la tierra se veia como esas gotas caian y formaban lodo cuando caian, con tan solo ver la cara de dolor, angustia, susto, y desesperacion de aquella mujer, madre de huehuecoyotl y el placer que tenia el ladron y asesino porque era ambas cosas, huehuecoyotl al ver esto no aguanto mas y pego un gran grito que solo ocasionó que las aves que estaban cerca echaran a volar y solo se escuchara el sonido del rio correr.

Dejala bastardo infeliz, deja a mi madre (Con lagrimas en los ojosy golpeando el agua del rio, grito huehueoyotl con desesperación)

Cuando volvio a retomar la conciencia miro el rio y a su alrededor pero tambien miro sus manos preguntandose.

Pero que rayos fue eso? (Con voz dudosa)

Solo miro en el rio su reflejo y noto a alguien detras de el, volteo para ver de quién se trataba pero solo estaba el aire corriendo fuerte y moviendo la rama de los arboles, solo tomo el jarron y lo lleno.

Huehueyocotl iba lo mas rapido posible para poder ver a su madre y comprobar que solo fue su imaginación, cuando llego a la puerta de su casa, abrio lo mas lento y sigilosamente la puerta de paja de su casa para no hacer ningún ruido posible, cuando noto que solo podia meter la cabeza para asomarse lo mas posible, solo asomo su cabeza para mirar lo que pasaba dentro.

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
